Unnerved
by shellovepink
Summary: Hermione has gotten what she's wanted for 6 full years, to be Head Girl, and just when life is perfect, Malfoy decides to come and screw it up... but is that really what he's doing? DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter characters, nada! Just the plot, because obviously I'm not driving around in my brand new 2009 Honda Civic that all that money would buy me, I'm writing fanfics. Props go to JKR for the story, and everything else, to me, Michelle.**

To say that Hermione Granger loved Hogwarts would be an understatement. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was her home away from home that she couldn't imagine ever being away from. All the latter made catching the train for her seventh year extremely difficult.

A little less than three weeks ago the frizzy haired brunette received her last letter to Hogwarts. Granted she was ecstatic, but the knowledge that the parchment officially began her final adventure made the moment turn slightly sour. She hastily removed the letter from her ash gray owl, Mandy, and quickly slipped a finger under the seal. She still felt the magic of the letter after so many years. Hermione squealed in shock as a badge fell from the envelope to the floor. It glimmered a shiny gold, and she could almost hear it ping as she read 'Head Girl.' It would have normally unnerved her that people two blocks away heard the outcry, but this was something that she had waited a whole six years for. Being the smartest witch to dwell inside the walls of the school was great, being a prefect was even better, but to be Head Girl? To Hermione, that meant everything!

Hermione's period of excitement calmed down but quickly switched gears into panic mode. Questions reeled through her mind. One thing that scared her most was unknown territory, and being Head Girl might put her in exactly that.

______________

After checking and rechecking her trunk over 25 times, "One can never be to sure! she thought," she was finally on the platform, placid and ready to go.

After taking a few glances up and down the busy walkway, she spotted two red heads and one raven headed shag. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley were bouncing up to the spot she was planted in.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"Gin, boys, I've missed you terribly! How was the Burrow without me? Did you all pack everything you needed? What about food? Ron, I know you ate enough, but Harry? Ginny?"

The group beamed at seeing their favorite know-it-all friend and the worry she had over them. Hermione wasn't able to spend her normal 3 weeks at the Burrow this year due to her mother's sister-twice-removed's 8th wedding. It killed Hermione, but she knew she had obligations within her family as well.

"How was the wedding, 'mione?" Ron asked, just as curious as his own father when it came to muggle traditions.

"It was nice, however, something I'm sure I could have missed out on."

Harry grinned knowing fully well what she meant by the comment, while Ron held a confused look on his face that almost matched Ginny's. Being purebloods, weddings meant everything.

The group found their way onto the train, and settled in nicely. As they were catching up from their months apart, Harry let out a loud gasp.

"Hermione! Since when are you Head Girl!?"

Hermione's mouth rounded up at the corners. "I'll be honest with you Harry, I completely forgot! When I got my letter, the badge fell to the ground! I waited for this for the longest time! Wait… so this means you aren't Head Boy?

"I'm afraid not," Harry replied, shaking his head slightly.

"I wonder who is then." Ginny came into the conversation.

However, everyone inside the compartment realized that Hermione was deep in thought, asking herself the same question. Really, who else could compete with her?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction, woahhh! I'm really excited to be writing this. I'm finally on Thanksgiving break & hopefully this will leave me with enough time to post two, maybe a few more, chapters! Please review if possible! Really, constructive criticism is the best, and if you have any way you'd like me to go in this story (besides killing Draco, because I seem to bond well with the cute boy) then let me know! Thanks guys, I'll try to update later today, maybe in an hour or two!**


	2. Strength

**DISCLAIMER: Once again… that snow white Honda Civic is not parked in my drive way as I write this, therefore I am not JK Rowling, nor do I have any copyrights to HP, allllllllll her baby!**

**A/N: I am unfortunately aware my first chapter was as short as my dachshund, bear with me! They will get longer. Also, I'd like to add, I took the time to research how the names should be spelled, what I've written, multiple websites have confirmed. Trust me. Now here we goooo!**

**Unnerved**

Chapter 2: Strength.

Hogwarts' magnificent stony walls never became old to Hermione, no matter how many days she spent staring at them. As her and her friends traipsed up to the large oak castle doors, Professor McGonagall came striding out, directing all the students into the Great Hall. The tall, age-stricken woman glided up to Hermione, telling her that before the feast herself and the Head Boy would be presented to the entire school. She squeaked out, "Professor! Who is Head Boy?" It wasn't quick enough. McGonagall had already ran off to attend to two first years crying over missing home.

___________

The children flowed into the Great Hall quickly, some faster than others due to the fact that the train ride had taken so long, and they had had little to eat all day.

Harry and Ron sat across from Ginny and Hermione at the large house tables. Everyone had finally seated when a loud clang came from the front of the hall. Albus Dumbledore stood before all four house tables; it was time for his beginning-of-term speech.

"Welcome everyone, to another eventful and joyous year at Hogwarts! I am glad to find you all back well and in one piece. The rules still stand that were in place last year, for those of you who are already aware. For those unaware, steer clear of the Whomping Willow as well as the Forbidden Forest; their names are so for a reason. I trust you all to follow my advice and heed my warnings. Now on to some new matters at hand, I would like to introduce to you this year's Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger," she stood and waved with a huge smile breaking her lips as the school clapped loudly, "and this year's Head Boy, Mister Draco Malfoy." Draco on the other hand received polite applause as he stood up. The tiniest hint of a smirk graced his pale features as he watched Hermione's face twist in confusion.

Hermione looked to the door, and thought about bolting out of it. It took all the petite girl had in her to stay in the hall. She took her seat, eyeing her new partner. The confused brunette was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Dumbledore direct the feast to commence.

Before her appeared dozens of different meats and side dishes. Her stomach growled in agreement while her mind screamed 'FORGET THE FOOD! MEAN BOY IS HEAD BOY!' She decided to multitask, eat, think, eat, think. But Harry disrupted the thinking process.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You haven't said one thing since well… you know. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how did this happen. Why on Earth did this happen!? Harry, how will I be able to cooperate with someone who I despise? I'm a strong girl, I know, I know, but I am unsure if I'm strong enough for this! Did you see the way his face looked when I saw him? Humor Harry! Utter humor! WHY ME?!"

"I understand completely Hermione. But think of it this way, you'll only have to see and speak with him when absolutely necessary. It's not like you'll be living with him and all. Maybe he can be civil for the few moments you two do need to talk."

"I suppose, Harry. I do hope you are right."

"No matter what I'll be right behind you, 'Mione."

"What are we talking about?" Ron broke in to yet another conversation.

"Ronald, do you really want to ask what we are discussing?

Harry laughed, he knew it always upset his girl best friend when his guy best friend paid no attention to them whatsoever.

"Well duh Hermione, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"We'll discuss it later, mate. Hermione and I will definitely talk with you about it, let's just enjoy the feast for now!"

Ginny had turned away to talk to a few girls from her year. Hermione knew she'd want to talk about it later, but for now it was her last first term feast, so she decided to not let it get her down. She filled her plate, a habit after having two males as her best friends, and began to eat, laughing and joking with the people around her.

__________

Everyone was walking to their respective dormitories after Dumbledore cleared the tables. Right before Hermione made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, McGonagall strode up to her once more, and asked her to follow her. Hermione agreed, and told the boys she'd them soon, and walked off with the woman.

They rounded a corner, stopping in front of a very different looking portrait. It was a mix of a lion with a snake, but the colors were running into each other. McGonagall asked her to wait here for a few moments, and not to leave at all. She obliged, and turned back to the picture. The lion turned to her and growled, then spoke lightly.

"You must be my brave child. When I heard you were the young woman who became Head Girl, I knew the choice was perfect. I know you are a little scared as to how you will survive this year, with the new Head Boy, but I promise you, nothing but good will come out of it. Be strong, and brave, because no matter what, you are still a Gryffindor."

Hermione flashed a light smile to the lion in the portrait who began to romp through the background while the snake chased him around.

The snake showed up in front of her face next, the lion having laid on his back, paws in the air. He hissed strongly, making Hermione's neck break out with goosebumps. It was the snake's voice that made her jump however,

"Young Miss, I of course being the symbol of Slytherin, listened to the conversation you had with the lion. We may be sneaky at heart, woman, but we are also proper. Give the young sir a chance, for I know you are relying on old prejudices. How else would you think that the lion and I could exist inside one portrait?"

The snake slithered away, leaving Hermione with a wink. She stood there in shock, her mouth down so far she thought it almost touched the stone below her. That was how McGonagall and Malfoy found her just a few minutes later.

"Miss Granger, is everything okay?"

"Y-y-ess, Professor, I was just admiring the painting. I apologize."

"No need, dear. Mister Malfoy, I am aware you have met Miss Granger, your new partner as Heads. I would like to discuss with the both of you your new arrangements. As you do not know, the Head Girl and Boy have a common room and bedrooms to themselves. This secret is locked within the castle, and it is something that is normally forgotten about as students leave. Inside you will find a common room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. If you need anything, there is a house elf who will be happy to assist you. Within the walls, you will also find other doors to separate parts of the castle. This location is hidden, you two will only be able to locate it. However, if your friends or classmates direly need to find you, they can, or they may also floo you through their common room fireplaces. Hopefully you will find everything to your liking. Have a good night you two, classes start early in the morning, and being late is unacceptable."

McGonagall turned on her heels and walked down the corridor. Hermione looked towards Malfoy, beginning to open her mouth. However, he beat her to the punch.

"So, Mudblood's the Head Girl, yeah? If I would have known I would have to occupy the same living space with filth such as you, I would have rejected the offer."

"Malfoy, how old are you? TWO? Isn't it possible for you to at least act civil?"

"GRANGER, unless you are two as well, I'd say not. Pick your jaw off the floor I walk on, it's bad enough you're invading my area. Now let's get in the damn room, I'm over standing outside."

The lion reared it's head and showed up to the front of the portrait. "Miss, please pick a password."

"Strength."

The lion shook his head in agreement, and the portrait hole swung open. Malfoy ran in before her, almost knocking her straight on her backside.

"Seriously Malfoy? Where's your pureblood manners, prick?"

"Seriously Hermione?" he said in a mocking tone, "What makes you think I'd waste them on someone lower than myself?" With his final harsh comment he sauntered off to the room marked 'Head Boy.'

Hermione ended up in her own room just a few seconds later, secretly making a promise to herself that she would no longer let Malfoy ruffle her.

"Merlin, am I in for a long year."

**A/N2: I'm really hoping this story is a hit with you all! I'm trying my hardest, & I know I didn't update as soon as I said I would but I ended up having to drive all over the place today. NOT IN MY WHITE 2009 HONDA CIVIC however! Haha, sorry, I know it's getting old, but I have an obsession, just like I do with Draco/Hermione Relationships. Okay, I personally hate long author's notes so I'm going to leave this soon. Please review & tell me what you like, don't like. I didn't think about adding chapter names, etc. so I'm going to fix it soon. So read & review! Thanks to everyone who does & who already have!**


	3. Realign

**DISCLAIMER****: (againnnn?!) I'm not the owner of all things Harry Potter, holla JK Rowling if you want to speak to the creator! Hahaha my humor overpowers my mind!**

**A/N****: I posted chapter 2 the same day I did chapter 1, however, I don't think that fan fiction shows it again if it is posted on twice in the same day, catch my smooth rhythmic flow?! Well, on to chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

Unnerved

Chapter 3: Realign

The next morning Hermione woke up completely rested. When she had laid on her bed the evening prior, she fell fast asleep. The 'bookworm' loved everything about the first day of lessons, from the new schedules to the new information held within those classes, now was her favorite time of the year!

After taking a nice warm bath, she quickly dressed and slipped quietly out of the portrait hole. Thank Merlin Malfoy didn't wake up early; if he would have started her day off, she might have took it as an omen for the remainder of the year, even though she strongly disbelieved in Divination!

Hermione was, as always, the first to breakfast. Fortunately enough her friends were dragging themselves through the giant doors just moments later.

"Morning, 'Mione." Ginny squeezed out between a yawn and a stretch. The boys rarely ever spoke the first few minutes of breakfast, and Hermione thanked the heavens that nothing had changed. Despite what everyone thought, due to her incessant talking, she enjoyed the first few moments of quiet.

Eventually, the hall became more lively as more and more people showed up for breakfast and schedules. As McGonagall walked up and down the rows handing each student their list of classes, Hermione felt her spine shiver, something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked, noticing her body shake.

"I feel alright, but I just got the coldest feeling run through me, like a wave of illness. Oh, no. I can't be getting sick this year. Not my last year! I can't afford to miss NEWTS, and studying for them. All the information we shall be getting this year. Oh my. Harry, do you have any Pepper Up Potion?"

"I'm sure I do back in my dormitory, Hermione. I'll grab it after breakfast, is 15 minutes too long of a wait?"

"Of course not," she smiled. She always counted on Harry, and he never let her down.

The group of four rose from the tables, and headed towards the door, having received which classes where to be attended and at what time. Per usual, Malfoy and his cronies took this opportunity to bash their peers.

"Aw, Mudblood and her boyfriend going to go shag in the broom closet, yeah?" Blaise Zabini spit out of his beautiful Italian mouth.

"I'd say mate, maybe they haven't made it that far, Weasel seems to be turning the same shade as his ugly ass hair. That, or he's ashamed the slut just isn't doing it for him!" spat Draco Malfoy, the same Malfoy who's Head Boy.

Hermione snapped her head around, all at the same time removing her wand from her pocket.

"Malfoy, I suggest you close that troll trap of yours, and keep it so. The only slut in the vicinity is your own girlfriend, Pansy 'Pug' Parkinson over there, who I'm sure isn't satisfying you enough, or else you wouldn't have all of those MUGGLE pornography magazines hidden under the counter in our bathroom. Keep me out of your mouth, although we all know how much you'd enjoy it."

She shot a stinging hex at the pale wizard and quickly walked away. 'That felt good.' The rest of her friends followed her out, amazed at what had just took place inside the Great Hall.

"Hermione, WOW!"

"That was brilliant!"

"You are so strong for standing up against that arrogant prat!"

She just smiled and dismissed their comments. No one ever got her that mad. She normally had control, but really, they had taken their rudeness to extremes, and to Hermione, that was unacceptable.

_____________

Thirty minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the back of Charms, waiting for the rest of the Slytherins to show up. They would never be prepared for this day.

Thankfully, the day flowed smoothly, with only a few snide remarks from their classmates. Dinner time rolled around, and the boys were definitely 'starved' or so Ron put it, and Hermione had to admit her stomach was a little empty too.

After finishing off their porridge, Hermione waved goodbye to her friends. She already had homework, and she didn't want to get behind so early in the year, so she holed herself up in her common room, and two hours later, she was left with nothing to do. She'd even read ahead a few chapters.

She pulled out one of her mom's favorite books, Summer Sisters by Judy Blume. Her mom used to read it to her when she was sick. Now, feeling ill, and the effects of the potion Harry retrieved for her earlier wearing off, she picked up the book and began to read. Before she knew it she was fast asleep on the black couch comfortably placed in front of the fireplace.

A few hours later, someone entered the common room. The boy realized he didn't startle the girl curled up on the couch, and really couldn't find it in him to wake her. However, the bitch was sleeping on his couch in his common room, he is the male, he deserves all right to all of the property around him. With that idea in mind he picked up one end of the couch and dumped her off of it. She jumped to her feet and 'Stupefyed!' him without a second thought. Even though the war had ended and Voldemort was done for, being scared didn't remove the instinct built into her. At that moment she realized she had made a mistake and quickly restored him. However, as soon as she did, she regretted having let him return to normal.

"What the hell, Granger? Was that necessary?"

"Actually, I do believe it was. My turn, was it necessary for you to DUMP me off of the couch?!"

"It's MY couch!"

"It's our couch you twat!"

"How can you tell your Mudblood self that that piece of furniture in anyway belongs to you!?"

"Because it does! In case you haven't taken notice, MALFOY, but I am Head Girl, you are Head Boy, we reside in the HEADS CHAMBERS!! Is your brain seriously that dense?!"

"What is it with you and screaming, woman? All I've heard you do is howl like some kind of vicious wolf!"

"Maybe if you'd act like a civil human being I wouldn't have to raise my voice, Malfoy." She lowered her tone as she said this. He had no response, but to let a sneer cross his face. Hermione gathered up her things and went to her bedroom. Just a few minutes after she locked the door, she heard a banging on it.

"What can I do for you Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to give you your Transfiguration book, Granger."

"Thanks?"

He turned around and walked into his bedroom. Why did he give her the book? To say, 'Oh, yeah, the Mudblood will probably go do homework, so I'll make sure she has it.' However, Hermione soon began to realize that this all had nothing to do with the book. He was trying to be civil, and in Malfoy talk, returning the book to her was like a peace offering, and an apology, all in one.

"What the hell?!" she whispered to no one.

That night Hermione could barely fall asleep, but neither could the boy just 10 feet from her. They both just experienced the moons realigning themselves, and somehow, everything felt more at ease.

Before Hermione dozed off, a small sneeze escaped her. She knew it would haunt her in the morning, but for now her bed was too comfortable to let go of.

**A/N2****: Thanks fanfictionians out there who are enjoying my fan fiction! I'm working hard for it to be everything any of you all hope for, but I get all sad when I don't see reviews. Don't make me threaten you, so for now, PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!!! Thank you so much, if I see reviews like I see myself, I'll make sure Chapter four with lots of Draco and Hermione comes quickly! **


	4. To Fall Ill

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I really am. It's been a while since I've updated, and personally, as a fan fiction LOVER, I hate hate hate when it takes a week or so for stories to update, even though I know people have lives. I prefer to spend mine reading fan fictions(: With the Holidays and a busy school schedule, I've barely had time to jump on, let alone write a new chapter. But I'm here now! I have a weightlifting meet tomorrow, and I'm in a super awesome mood, so I decided to finish what I've been writing. Now on to Chapter 4.… and don't forget, check with another A/N at the end of the chapter for some clarity! THANK YOU! & REVIEWWW! That keeps me going.**

Rest does wonders for most people, for Hermione Granger, however, rest did very little to help her cause. She woke up every thirty minutes after finally getting to sleep, with either a coughing fit or a sneezing fit, and that sure wouldn't do. She found herself incapable of rolling out of bed when classes called, and eventually just accepted defeat, and laid back into the pillows. 'When I can crawl out of bed in an hour or two, I'll head down to the infirmary,' she thought. 

However, Hermione didn't wake up in an hour, not even two. She slept a full 12 hours after the time she vowed to wake. She awoke in darkness, with a dry throat and what felt like a numb body. Outside her bedroom she heard Malfoy scuffling around, so she tried to call for him. She didn't know what to do, and later on, when she realized she was in trouble, she begged for help from the animal, she'd blame it on the illness. For the time being, Hermione NEEDED help.

"Malfoy…" she quietly squeaked out. "Malfoy." Okay, improvement, that came out louder. "Malf-" Damn, that hurt. She gave up altogether in asking for help. Why hadn't her friends come to find out where she was? Why didn't the Head Boy realize that the Head Girl was lying in her bedroom, rotting to her illness ridden death?

She had to think of something, she really needed help. She felt her throat closing in on her. Tears started coming. She was helpless, and Hermione Granger has never felt helpless. She grabbed her wand and thought to send a patronus message to Malfoy. "Malfoy, bed, help me. Please." She'd regret it later, but who else was there? Obviously her friends didn't care. Her otter swished away, and seconds later, Malfoy knocked at her door. "Granger?"

"Granger, if this is some ploy to try to get me in your bed, so help me Merlin, I might be sick."

She kicked her lamp off the bedside, trying to let him know she was in here,

"Granger?" His voice laced with annoyance and hidden concern, echoed through the door before he eventually opened it.

"Holy shit, Granger. Are you alive? What's wrong with you?"

All she could do was cry. He really didn't know what to do. What the fuck did she do to herself? True, no one had seen her all day, but they figured she was busy, or up to something. Malfoy thought to check, but really. He didn't care that much. No, rephrase that, he didn't care at all.

"Hoh-hosp-pital wing, pl-please."

He muttered curses under his breath and picked her and the sheets up in one swoop. He carried her incredibly warm, limp body up to the hospital wing, not caring that it was late. 

"Madam! Madam!"

Madam Pomfrey scurried out, directing him to lay her in the closest bed to the door.

"What's wrong, dear boy?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I found her trying to contact someone to help her. What's wrong with her?"

"I have a guess, young man. May I please ask you to step out. If you'd like, there's a chair across the room that you may sit in while you wait."

Psh, Malfoy wait for Granger? That'd be one cold day in Hell, he thought. But to his surprise, he waited. Hey, how would the Head Boy look if he didn't wait for the Head Girl? 

He stomped over to the chair, and sat, the whole time looking like he was about to make a mad dash for the door. 10 minutes later, the kind nurse walked out, with a shocked look on her face. "You're still here, young man?"

"Yes, miss." Obviously, he thought. 

"She is just extremely ill. I normally expect her every year, during the first week. Thank you for bringing her in. I'm surprised her two friends didn't bring her."

"Why is she ill every year at this time, if you don't mind me asking, Madam?"

"Now that, sir, is up to Miss Granger to tell you. Now scurry on back to your tower, there's classes tomorrow!"

"Will she be well by tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not," the nurse replied, "She might be in here for a week, at the most, but a day is too early for her to go. Thank you, again, for bringing her."

Malfoy walked out of the Hospital Wing. He left just as curious, if not more, than as he came in. He made his way back to the Head's common room without any disruption. 'This Mudblood bitch better not think I'm going to be nice to her now that I helped her. I only did it so her rotting flesh wouldn't smell up my common room.'

_________

The next day, Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, having lunch. They figured Hermione was ill, so they didn't bother to wonder where she was. They were going to go check on her in the Hospital Wing after they finished their meals. 

Harry couldn't help but feel someone staring him and Ron down as they left the Great Hall. However, he didn't turn around to look. He kept heading straight, and before he knew it they were in the Hospital Wing.

"Madam, how's Hermione Granger doing?" Harry questioned, smiling up at the old woman.

"Well, Mr. Potter, she's quite well thanks to the Head Boy. She couldn't even get out of bed last evening, and I say, if he hadn't found her, she might not be here right now."

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. As you both are aware of Mrs. Granger's condition, her illness only gets increasingly worse every year. I was quite surprised you two didn't bring her in."

"We weren't aware," Harry quietly said. He was ashamed, and upset. His best friend, who had always been there, was extremely sick, and for all they know, she might not be living right now if it weren't for Malfoy. There's a question.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I ask why Draco Malfoy brought in Hermione?"

"Supposedly she tried to scream for help, but was unable to speak. She sent a message via patronus to the nearest person, that being Mr. Malfoy. He brought her in when he realized she was darting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Thank Merlin he did!"

"When will she wake up?" Ron asked, just wanting to talk to her. Sure, they weren't lovers, that flame died out this summer, when they both realized loving each other deeper than friendship was awkward, but they were still the best of friends.

"Hopefully by this evening or early morning. Check back after dinner if you'd like or in the morning."

"Thank you," was all Harry could muster out. He couldn't swallow this. He also couldn't imagine life without Hermione.

The two boys retreated from the Hospital Wing and carried on with their classes. Harry knew he'd check back in on her tonight.

_________

Hermione woke up around midnight, and once again felt the need to cry. Being sick every year, same time, same thing, well maybe not same thing, but you get the idea, was the worst. She truly hated being defeated by this curse. Literally. 

However, she never wanted anyone to really know. How could she tell anyone? Harry and Ron knew she got sick, and they knew it was because of a curse, but they never asked too many questions, and she was thankful for that.

She returned to her own bed the following morning, but she was still not allowed to go to her classes. Dumbledore himself told her that she has to rest for 3 days before returning to her lessons, and frankly, who was she to disobey the headmaster?

She knew Harry and Ron would be up later, and hopefully Ginny, so for now, she took the time to sleep. Maybe the saying rest does wonders will help her this time.

A/N: Okay, don't 's-a-b' aka shit a brick, I know. This was a pretty lame chapter, but I needed it, you'll see why. NO, Draco & Hermione aren't going to slip into the love cycle immediately. Draco Malfoy is an ass but a cute ass, and I need to portray that. Also, her illness, provoke by a curse, is necessary. You'll see later! Stick with me, I'll stick with you! Let's do this together! Haha, corrrrny?! I'll try to get my next chapter to you by the weekend, so look forward to it. AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!! 

*Btw, I apologize for my use of foul language. I reallllly can't control how things want to come out sometimes!

Also, thanks to all of you who have already reviewed, I appreciate it SO SO much, you may never know!


	5. Confusing Confrontation

**A/N: Alriiight, Alriiiiight. Seriously, I have four reviews on a story that's gotten over a thousand hits? If I don't start getting reviews I won't even bother to continue this story. I only do it because I like to, and it's upsetting that four people have reviewed, when so many people probably read the chapters, and have it as a story alert!! So… you know the deal, review or no story. Simple. I'd take ideas, hopes, views and guesses for the story. Call me desperate, but I don't want this story to fall upon blind eyes. (get it? Deaf ears, blind eyes. Ahahah. Okay!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't come up with Harry Potter or it's characters, JKR did, so bow to her, not to me! _But you can purchase me a 2009 Honda civic_!**

* * *

"Ron, Harry! Come quick!"

Man did she think it was a little bright in here. What's that noise? Hermione was startled, and she hated to be startled. When she finally came to, she realized Ginny was standing over her, beginning to look bug-eyed.

"Hermione! About time. You've been asleep for two days!"

"Thanks Gin, I feel loads better now that you have told me I've been in a coma."

"Oh hush, Hermione. It was nothing like that. You moved every now and then, I knew nothing was wrong."

The boys took that moment to rush through her door, looking slightly disheveled, almost like they'd just jumped off of their broomsticks.

"Hermione! You look well, do you feel well?" Harry breathed out. He never was one to overly worry.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You slept for a bloody long time, you should feel right as day," Ron chimed in.

"I feel better boys, thank you. Thank you, too, Gin for staying with me. How'd you guys get in here?" Hermione questioned. She didn't think Draco would be too kind to allow them access. Someone must've did some vicious wand work.

Huge grins spread across the three students faces.

"Ronald! Harry! You two should know better, especially you Ronald! You're a prefect! I cannot stand for violence in my own Heads area!" Hermione whispered heatedly. Sure it was Malfoy, but he was Head Boy, as was she Head Girl! These kinds of situations were not allowed whatsoever.

"Granger," A deep, attractive voice wrapped around her head, and settled into her eardrums. It was none other than her savior, Draco Malfoy. "They definitely didn't kill me, like I'd give them a chance," he scoffed, "however, I did allow them entrance this one time." Hermione tried to speak up, but he raised his hand in arrogance and continued, "No need, Granger. It won't happen again and it doesn't mean I'll be inviting my own friends up to party, I simply had no time to check in and make sure you were still breathing. I also had no desire to touch you again, I took almost 10 baths after I took you to the Hospital Wing," he shuddered and looked as if he were disgusted. "Good day, filth. As for all of you, if you don't clear out by seven this evening, I'll forcefully remove you."

"Bloody bastard," Ron said under his breath.

Hermione was near crying now. Really, what did she do to deserve him being rude to her for almost seven years? She's always kind, helpful, and definitely a sweetheart, but Malfoy must be looking past all of that. 'Must be my condition, that's why I'm upset' she logically thought. He'd never made her this upset. She was just trying to understand why after so long he could put her in this situation.

"Don't bother, Hermione," Ginny cooed. She was always maternal, and there was no doubt she was a female Weasley. That was truly why Hermione loved having Ginny as a best friend, the support and the love that she had just built into her.

"Yeah, Hermione! He's worthless Hippogriff shit if I've ever smelled any, and being Hagrid's friend, I have," Harry joked. The group busted into side-splitting laughter, and around five minutes later, when they all calmed down, they decided to leave her be.

"Bye, Hermione!" they all spoke while walking through her bedroom door. She suddenly felt abdominal pains creep back into her body, and grabbed for the potion on her bedside table. She quickly swallowed the bitter-tasting liquid, feeling an all too comfortable slumber fall over her.

* * *

It was around five when Hermione awoke, and she felt more than rested. However, knowing the bookworm, she knew she had homework to do, and before her limbs could protest she rolled out of bed to get somethings done.

She gathered her books and took the stairs slowly one by one. Her body still ached, like it did every year, but like every year, again, the pain still increased. The common room was incredibly quiet, but she didn't mind one bit. Malfoy must've left, and his time frame of 'seven' must've been when he'd returned. Whatever, she thought. It was not her job to keep tabs on ferret face, even though she now felt indebted to him.

Hermione sighed and took a seat at her mahogany desk, settling into the chair to get some much needed work completed. Once she had her books open, there was no stopping her, and before she knew it it was dark and the common room lights flickered on. "Like magic," she spoke aloud, to no one, well, so she thought.

"What, Granger? The idea of magic just now hitting you? A little too late, though, isn't it?" Count on Malfoy to walk in at the most awkward moment. When she didn't speak up, he so rudely began again. "Cat got your tongue, eh Mudblood?"

"Malfoy, please. Can't you say something nice, and even if you can't, can you perhaps say nothing at all? Being called a Mudblood doesn't make my heart swoon like it may other girls. Shit's gotten old, so have you. But, continue to waste your own breath, see if I care." she bit back, not as harsh as usual, but it still was sharp.

It earned her a response. "Granger, I'm not your bloody puppet, where you can simply ask me to do something. I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys do whatever they so desire." He began walking towards her, sneering ever so viciously. This frightened her a bit as memories popped into her mind.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I'm so sorry, I won't do anything. Honestly, just please don't hurt me." She had now worked her way into a ball and was hyperventilating.

"What the FUCK Granger? Do you think I'm going to back hand you or something? I was just trying to intimidate you, not beat the shit out of you. Calm down." He started to sound a little annoyed, but when she didn't pull out of her moment, he backed up a little bit, put his hands up as if surrendering, and started again.

"Granger? Granger, it's fine, it's good, I won't touch you, look! I'm all the way over here. Do you want me to get Pothead and Weasel over here? I'm sorry, Granger!"

"No, no. No!" Hermione finally spoke, and began to calm down. She went to their personal kitchens and grabbed a glass of water and curled up in one of the window's deep sills. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Granger? You alright? You look a little pale? You sure you're fine?" He didn't seem as worried as curious. The brightest witch in their year, and she's having fits? Where's the logic in this world!

"I-I'm fine." was all she could reply. Hermione heard him rifling through his book bag, and figured he was going to stay. She went back to her homework, deciding something had to take her mind off of it. The curse. The curse and the man behind it. She knew this would be trouble…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Next chapter, Malfoy digs into why Hermione flipped a load, and you all will find out why as well… duhnduhnduhn(: NOW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, that is if you want to find out what Hermione had a fit . I seriously won't continue this story if no one wants to read it. If you don't want to read it, give me an idea why. It's just gotten started, there's so much more, but if no one wants it, why give it? Once again, REVIEW(: love you, mean it! Btw, it's probably not going to go how you 'think' it's going to go, so if you want to see how it really goes, which I do tooooo, please do what's awesome & feedback. 


End file.
